


Give Me Tonight

by Jtc1201



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Barchie story, F/F, F/M, Graduation, M/M, Post-Graduation, Prom, little Bughead and Varchie, my take on season 5 Barchie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jtc1201/pseuds/Jtc1201
Summary: Archie looks dumbfounded when Veronica asked him the question that he was trying to avoid as long as possible“So tell me right now Archie, do you love her?” she said with tears forming in her eyes.  Archie looks down trying to avoid her gaze and sighs.“I don’t know Ronnie... Apart of me has always thought that-“.My take on riverdale could possibly go with Barchie next season.
Relationships: Alice Cooper/FP Jones II, Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper, Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Fangs Fogarty/Kevin Keller
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Give Me Tonight

It has been a couple of weeks since their last meeting in the bunker, a couple of weeks since they tried to go back to normal, a couple of weeks trying to forget about their feelings and memories. For Archie Andrews these last couple of weeks have been the hardest, first from getting rejected by Betty then deciding to enlist in the naval academy to forget about what happened. For Betty Cooper these last couple of weeks have been the hardest, first from rejecting her first love Archie then burying herself with the videotape investigation with her boyfriend Jughead Jones. but tonight these teens wanted to forget about everything going on in their lives and wanted to have fun at every teens dream fantasy; prom. and all the drama started to unfold when Cheryl Blossom walked into the student lounge.

"Good news ladies and gents, I graciously bought all of us prom tickets for tonight" Cheryl eagerly explained as she took a seat next to her girlfriend Toni Topaz. The group said thank you and started talking about the big night. whos going with who, whos wearing what dress and should they spike the punch. Archie was talking to Reggie but his eyes kept gazing over to Betty who was talking to Veronica.

"So Betty as you know I rented a limo for us and our beaus tonight but try to get done at seven-thirty so we will have enough time to take pictures" Veronica explained to betty as she gave her a nod and turned her attention to Jughead.

"Jug you here that? Try and get done early which means no hanging out with Charles trying to figure out the mystery tapes" Betty said putting her hand on Jughead's leg, he smiled at her and gave quick kiss on the lips which made Archie a little uneasy.

"Speaking of has anyone received anymore?" Jughead asked to the group, they all shook their heads 'no' making Jughead a little disappointed and Betty slouched back in the couch being kind of upset that he brought it up to them again. Archie saw this and wanted to help her out.

"Hey Jug man how about tonight we don't bring the tapes up, this is our senior prom we won't ever get a chance to relive this night every again so lets focus on having a good time with our friends" Archie said smiling to his friends, Jughead nodded and sat back relaxing putting his arm around Betty who looked at Archie mouthing 'Thank you' he smiled and looked away trying not to get caught up in the moment so he decides to bring something else up. "so how is everyone spending their summer?' he looked around and everyone looked at each other and Veronica spoke up.

"Well I guess we all thought that we would spend it together before we all go our separate ways Archikens" she cheerfully said to him which he looked down at the ground and gave out an awkward grunt.

"Well I guess this is the best time to tell you guys, I was going to wait at graduation but I guess now can do" He said looking up at his friends "I've decided that after graduation I'm leaving for the naval academy early".

Veronica immediately shot up and looked at Archie with a lot emotions coming from her eyes "I can't believe that you didn't bother to tell me this before hand" she then stormed out of the lounge. Archie mutters something before getting up and going after her.

While that was going on the rest of the group was as shocked as them the most being Betty. When she first found out that Archie enrolled in the naval academy from Jughead she was hurt and felt guilty for numbers of reasons; the most being that she felt like that she caused him to join. Betty tried her best not to tear up and breakdown right in the student lounge in front of their friends but her emotions get the best of her and she takes off too going in the opposite direction were Archie and Veronica are arguing.

"Look Ronnie I didn't think that this would be that big of deal? You said it yourself a couple of months ago that we should have fun with what time we have left" Archie explains as Veronica stands their crossing her arms at him clearly not entertained with what he just said.

"And what's that suppose to mean Archie?" she scoffs at him sending a look of disbelief. she can't believe that he would do something like that and take off early. " I mean don't I mean something to you?"

"Of course you do Veronica, look how about we enjoy tonight and we can talk about this tomorrow okay?" he then holds her hand, she smiles at him and nods just as the bell rang. "okay I got a free period next so I'm going to the music room see you later".

The two go their separate ways, Archie walks away from that conversation feeling like an ass for saying that to her but the truth is he doesn't know what he feels for her ever since him and betty kissed. Archie walks into the music room and sees HER sitting in one of the chairs sitting in the opposite direction. "Betty?" He calls out, Betty sniffs before turning around to face Archie.

"Hey Arch" she softly says which quickly melts Archie's heart but he quickly realizes this is not right but he can't help and feel guilty for making her upset. Archie sits down in the chair next to her and puts his hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her.

"What's wrong Betty?" Archie quietly says even though its only them two in the room, betty looks at him then looks down not wanting to cry even more than she has in the last five minutes. "hey Betty come on you can talk to me".

"Arch don't go please" Betty breathes out before looking back up at him and cupping his face with hand. "I know you only joined the navy because of me and I don't want to lose you just yet" Archie sighs and grabs her wrist taking her hand off his face. Betty knows she shouldn't be in here with him feeling vulnerable but her heart won't let her up and give her the power to walk out of the room.

"Betty it's not your fault" he says his hand still holding her wrist, they both look down and Archie lets go then he stands up from the chair, "I shouldn't even be in here with you" Archie doesn't want to leave but he wants to respect Betty's wishes and not dig themselves back in the hole they just got out of. "I mean Betty it's fine you shouldn't worry about me soon you will be in New Haven making a name for yourself and you will forget about this" this made Betty upset 'how dare he say that after everything that they went through, the thought of that made her want to hurl' she thought.

Betty stands up now getting in his face, "Archie how could you say that, we've been best friends since we were four, I wouldn't forget about you" Betty said trying to grab his hand but Archie backs up.

"No Betty stop" he angrily says, betty looks at him stunned with the tone of his voice.

"stop what?" she questions and Archie throws his hands up in the air in disbelief.

"THIS I mean how could you act like none of this happened?" he scoffs at her which made Betty not want to face him now.

"Because Arch....I don't know, because we have too" She says quietly. "for Jughead and Veronica" Archie looks at her and takes a step closer.

"Look I know you feel guilty for what we did trust me so do I, but Betty I can't get you out of my head" he says to her trying to get her to look at him. "Betty please say something?" Betty finally looks up at him and more tears start to fall from her eyes.

"I'm sorry Arch but I got to go" Betty says crying as she exits the room leaving Archie behind to take in what just happened.

———————————————————————

Archie sighed putting on his suit jacket in the living room of his house, his mother Mary let Archie wear Fred’s tux from when they went to prom together all that time ago.

“You alright kiddo?” Mary questions as she looks at him from the doorway, Archie turns to her and gives here a soft smile before nodding ‘yes’ to her. “So Archie I talked to Cheryl the other day and I convinced her to sing that song that you were working on a couple of weeks ago” Archie looks at her shocked and Mary’s face drops concerns on what’s wrong. “What’s wrong honey I thought that you would be happy, to serenade Veronica tonight?”.

Archie looks at his mom before sitting down on the couch putting his hands on his face trying to cover the last piece of dignity that he has left. Mary sits down next to him trying to figure out what’s wrong. “Arch I thought you would be hap....” Mary then sighs realizing what has Archie all upset. “The song is not for Veronica is it?” Archie looks up at her and shakes his head ‘no’ which makes Mary out her arm around him trying to comfort him. “Who’s the song for Arch?”.

“It’s for.... Betty” he whispers out. Archie can’t believe that his mom figured out that the song wasn’t about Veronica. “Mom I’m sorry I didn’t mean to let any of this happen it.... It all started during the week of the variety show”.

“It’s okay Archie.... you’re just a teenage boy still trying to find his place in this world” Mary explains trying to convince Archie that he’s not the bad guy.

“But mom I cheated on Veronica and I kissed my best friends girlfriend.... they don’t deserve that...” he whimpers out, tears starting to form in his eyes.

Mary sighs before taking his hand into hers. “No Arch they don’t but it’s okay to make mistakes you probably just got caught up in the moment” Archie then looks at her giving her the “your wrong face”. “Oh boy your really Lost aren’t you?” Archie nods slowly and Mary feels sorry for her boy.

“I wish dad was here mom.... he would say something like follow your heart and no matter what your my son and I’m proud of you” he says while looking back at his mom. “Please mom tell me what to do?”.

“Well Archie I think you just did.... follow your heart tonight” she lets outs before a car horn beeps from outside. They both look up and Archie sighs wiping away the tears from his eyes, they both stand up and Mary smiles at him. “And you’re right Arch, your dad would be proud of you”.

Archie smiles and hugs her before he exits and awaits for his girlfriend to appear from the limo. When she does at-least Archie can say she took his breathe away until he saw Betty ten minutes later.

“Woah Ronnie you look-“.

“Amazing? Stunning? I know” she flashes a smile at him before he offers his arm out to her which she gladly accepted and they walk over to the Cooper/Jones household to await their counterparts.

Jughead exits the door first, meeting them half down the walkway where they are standing. Jughead flashes them a smile and joins them by their side waiting for Betty to exit. "sorry just waiting for Betty she has to take a couple of more pictures for her mom" they nod in approval and the door swings open and SHE walks out. both Archie and Jughead stare in owe as Veronica whistles at her in approval of the light blue dress she is wearing with her hair done for once. "wow I had no idea that you walking out of your own home could be so sexy" Jughead grins as he walks over to her and helps her down the stairway.

It was hard for Archie to see them like this but he knew that tonight he wanting her to be happy, he wanted all of them to be happy and he knew him gawking at Betty wouldn't help so he quickly looked away and just smiled at Veronica. "well we should get going if we want Kev to include our prom pictures in the yearbook" Archie announced they quickly agreed and they made their way to the limo to get the night started.

———————————————————————

The teens walked into the gymnasium and stared wide at the work that Cheryl and Toni has done in only a week, Cheryl walked up to the core four and smiled wide eyed at them. "well, well if it isn't everyone's favorite foursome, you like the how the prom decorations turned out?" she smiled and waited for her work to be praised by them and they nodded making her pleased. "good and don't forget Archibald you’re singing your song before we announce the prom king and queen which is about In a hour and a half so good luck" Cheryl then walked away leaving the three teens to look at Archie.

"you’re singing Arch?" Veronica happily said as she put her hand on his back, Archie gave her a quick smile before turning away from her. Betty stomach turns in knots knowing that Archie could sing that song tonight but she gave him smile before taking Jughead's hand and leading them off to get their pictures done. "what's with Betty?' Veronica questions and turns to Archie who shrugs it off but Archie knew that Betty was scared that he might sing THE song tonight. "come on lover boy lets go dance" Archie smiles and they go off into the sea of people.

Its now an hour into prom and Betty's nerves settled down a little bit and she actually started to enjoy the prom, she was laughing, dancing, and was being really social to everyone. the core four are sitting down at a table talking about their futures and what not. "so Arch are you really leaving next week?" Jughead wonders as he sits across from his bestfriend.

"Yeah.... Me and Veronica still have to talk about it but I think it’s best decision to make at the moment" Archie then looks over at Betty who's staring at her phone not wanting to have take part of this conversation once again. Betty can feel Archie's eyes on her so she stands up.

" I'm going to get some punch you want some?" she looks at Jug and he shakes his head 'no' and she walks off to the table across the gym. Archie looks at her and decides to follow her.

"I’m gonna get some too, you interested Ronnie?" Archie looks at veronica and she smiles in Approval and Archie takes off quickly getting to the table. Archie gets right next to Betty and she knows it him that's there without evening have to take her eyes off the cup. "you okay Betty? you seemed off when Cheryl said I was singing?" Betty looked at him and sighed.

"Arch you can't sing that song tonight" She quickly says and Archie looks at her confused.

"Look Betts I know you don't want nothing to do with me but-" Betty then cuts him off.

"No Arch that's not it, I'm afraid if you sing that song tonight.... That I might not be able too hold my feelings back any longer" she explains and Archie's eyes gives off a glimmer of hope.

"Look Betty I know that I hurt you two years ago but I can't stop thinking that I messed up by saying no that night Betty" Archie stops and turns to her fully and she does the same. "I lov-" then Noise came from the mic from the stage, Betty and Archie turn their heads to the stage and see Cheryl standing their sticking out Because of her bright red dress.

"Hello seniors of Riverdale high we got a special performance by one of our own, so please help welcome to the stage.... Archie Andrews" She then motions to Archie to come up and he looks at Betty before he walks to the stage slowly. the whole Gymnasium started to erupt in cheers and claps as Archie found his way in front of the mic and Cheryl hands him a guitar. "your welcome this is brand new, consider this my gift for you saving me two years ago" she whispers in his ear before joining Toni on the floor taking her into the middle of the floor,

"Hello, this song was made for...." Archie looks into the crowd and see's Betty next to Jughead and he sighs away from the mic. "for someone special, so take someone special to you and hold them close and enjoy the night" the crowd claps as Archie strums the guitar and he makes eye contact with Betty who smiles quickly before Jughead takes her hand leads her to the middle of the crowd and they start to slow dance with Jughead's back towards Archie, betty leans her head on Jughead’s shoulder giving Her a clear view of the boy next door.

_There’s no warning when everything changes. you let down your guard down and I saw something strange. And I thought she’s not made for this world and neither am I. Cause you make me wanna be stronger than I am. Maybe I’m reaching misplacing feeling. There’s no way to know but to try._

Betty’s eyes start to tear up as she and Archie keep staring at each other, she knows this is wrong and that everyone is probably looking at them but right now in this very moment she doesn’t care because she knows that she’s still in love with Archie Andrews. As for the other girl Veronica looks on from the side of the stage, smiling but it quickly fades once she sees Archie’s face looking off into the crowd.

Veronica follows his eyes and of course it leads to none other than Betty Cooper.... The girl next door. And now it All starts to click in her head as the two stare at each other and as Archie finishes of his song.

_so give me tonight. I don’t know much but I know this feels right. So give me tonight. If you carry the torch I’ll follow the light. I’ll follow the light._

Archie strums out the reminder melody of the song, finally taken his eyes of Betty and shifting his head to the right side of the stage and see’s Veronica standing there pissed as hell. Archie immediately knew that she just witnessed the little eye fuck that he and Betty just had, Archie drops the guitar on the ground and turns his head just in time to see Betty leave Jughead’s arms and take off out the door into the hallway.

Archie turns back to Veronica and sees her coming right towards him and she gives him a hard slap to the side of his face before she storms off the stage and exits the gym as well. Archie stood there what felt like an eternity but it was only a minute before he takes off as well and and goes for the door. 

Veronica leans against the locker as the door to the gym swings open and outcomes Archie and Veronica gets herself together and goes to face him. 

”Ronnie please let me explain” Archie said and Veronica scoffs at him and crosses her arms. “Ronnie look I love you” Archie knows for a fact that he loves her but is he in love with her, well that’s another story. 

”Do you love her Archie?” She angrily said. 

Archie looks dumbfounded when Veronica asked him the question that he was trying to avoid as long as possible. 

”So tell me right now Archie, do you love her?” She said with tears forming in her eyes. Archie looked down trying to avoid her teary gaze and sighs. 

”I don’t know Ronnie... Apart of has always thought that-“. 

”God damn it Archie don’t give me that bullshit” she cries out at him and Archie flinches at her words. “It’s yes or no?”. 

”Okay fine! You want the truth? I do love her Veronica okay!” He yells out enough for someone in the hall to hear. Veronica cries harder at his answer and starts to back away from him slower. “Veronica I’m sorry it just happened... I didn’t mean for this to happen”. 

”Is that why you wanted to leave early?” Veronica quietly ask and Archie nods in response. Then all of a sudden a door to the girls bathroom opened and out walked Betty and the two teens turned around facing her. Betty stopped dead in her tracks once she saw them and Veronica started to walk closer to her. 

”Well if it isn’t the other cheater” Veronica said and Betty winced at the comment and she noticed it. “What isn’t this what you wanted Betty? To finally get with him?”. 

“Ronnie stop-“. 

“Shut up Archie! You don’t get talk not after what you’ve done” she yelled back at him before turning her attention to her supposedly “best friend. “You know it sucks Betty knowing that someday deep down that you were going to realize that you still love Archie and it hurts that you did this”. 

Betty just stands there looking sheepishly at her and tries to speak up. “Look Vee I didn’t mean for this.... We didn’t mean for this to happen”. She then looks past Veronica and glances Archie before turning her attention back to her. “I’m sorry okay”. 

”No it’s not okay Betty and I don’t know if I can ever forgive you ever” she cries out before turning around and looking at Archie one last time. “Both of you can rot in hell for all I care” then she storms down the hall and out of their lives at least for now. 

Archie looks at Betty, trying to look for something to say but there isn’t and they both stand there looking at each other before Jug comes out of the gym door and looks at them both. “Hey is everything okay?” Betty then looks at him ands nods and he smiles. “Well come on in their about to announce the winners” Jughead then looks at Archie and motion him to come with them. 

“Give me a couple... I’ll be there in a little” Jug nods before taking Betty’s hand and leading her back in the dance. Betty feels horrible after what happened out in that hall but she knows now isn’t the time to tell Jug. By the time they get back into the dance, it turns out the the prom king and queen are both Cheryl and Toni. 

”Woah I guess this year it’s both two queens” Jug says before his cell goes off in his pocket, he gets and it answers it. “Hello?” Jugs facially expression lights up and Betty knows why. “Okay I will be there in 15” he then ends the call and looks at Betty sadly. “It was Charles.... he says they got a tape delivered with my name on it at the office” Betty stands there not knowing what to say and she sees Archie walk back in and She nods. “Do you want to come with?”. 

”No it’s fine, I’m tired you can go and we can watch it when you get back to the house” Jug then kisses her on the cheek before blowing right past Archie and out the door. 

Archie walks up to Betty slowly before he he gives her nod towards Jug. “Oh it’s another tape that got sent to him” Archie nods and sighs. 

”I’m gonna go.... Do you want to walk home together?” He suggests and Betty isn’t sure what to say. “Look if you would like we don’t have to talk we can be quiet and look like an awkward fourteen year old couple” Betty then smiles at his joke and she nods yes and they leave. 

——————————————————————— 

Once they reached Betty’s house they stopped at her pathway and looked at each other trying to say something, anything to each other.

”Look Betty, before I got interrupted at prom I was going to say something to you” he explains and Betty’s not to sure she wants to hear it after what happened. 

”Arch.... Please don’t-“. 

”I love you Betty Cooper” he bursts out and she stands their shocked not knowing what to say. “I loved you since we were eight years old.... I loved you since I could remember how to read”. 

”That’s not fair Archie you can’t say that not after I poured my heart out to you, two years ago” She says with tears in her eyes. “I loved you Archie for ten years and when I gave you my heart you tossed in the trash”. Archie was hurt at that comment not because it wasn’t true but because he knew how badly he fucked up. 

”I know Betty, okay I know I messed up and for the last couple of months I keep reminding myself of that night because if I ever got another chance with you I wouldn’t let you go again” Betty’s heart sunk at that confession but she knew she couldn’t have him. 

”I’m sorry Archie but I love Jughead” She cries out at him, now she’s full on crying, god she can’t even remember the last time she cried this much in one day, probably the dance in sophomore year. “And I do love you Archie but right now my heart belongs to Jughead” Archie nods and Betty starts to make her way up the pathway to her house. 

“Betty Wait” He hell’s out and she turns around hesitant. “Do you.... Think it’s possible to ever love me like that again?”. 

“I’m sorry Arch but I can’t give you the answer that you want.... I’m sorry” that was like Bullet in the heart for Archie but he deserves it for everything he put Betty through the last two years and especially for everything that he put her through in the last 24 hours. 

Betty makes her way into her house and runs up the stairs to her room where she finds Jughead sitting in her bed looking at the tv upset. She wonders in just enough to see what has him like that. But Betty wish she hadn’t when she realizes what he’s Watching, it’s a tape of inside Archie’s garage of him and Betty kissing. Jughead looks up at Betty with tears forming in his eyes. 

”How long Betty?”. And Betty stands their shocked not knowing what to say and do in this situation and Jughead storms out of the room leaving her to wonder what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading the first chapter.


End file.
